


The Crazy Golf Conundrum

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Martin worries too much too much, Miscommunication, Wokingham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Arthur and Martin's mum become bestest bros. So much so that Martin is afraid they're going out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Golf Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon-ing on [a small comment-boxed fill](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12092129#cmt12092129) I posted on the CP Meme early last March and found again while trying to get some things in order. Minor edits.

"It's just Crazy Golf!"

"This is the third week in a row!"

"Fifth actually! It's brilliant!"

"Arthur. You're dating my _mother_."

"It's not a date though, it's more of a 'two people who enjoy each other's company hanging out together and doing something they both like and the loser has to pay for the drinks'."

"Drinks?! You're taking my mother out drinking?!"

"Well, Crazy Golf really makes you thirsty, Skip!"

"My mother has a heart condition Arthur! She shouldn't be drinking, and even if she should, you shouldn't be taking her out drinking!"

"Why would a heart condition mean you couldn't drink things? Wouldn't you shrivel up and die?"

"Not anything, alco- Ah. What sort of drinks, Arthur?"

"The usual, juice, ginger beer, lemonade. Your mum can really put back the Vimto, Skip!"

"Ah, well. Sorry Arthur, I thought you meant you'd been taking my mum drinking in a pub."

"Well sometimes we have those in a pub if the Crazy Golf concession closes, or when we go for dinner."

"What!? You-!? But-!?"

"You're going a funny colour, Skip."

"SHE'S MY MUM, ARTHUR!"

"Yes! I know! She's brilliant, just like you!"

"You're taking my mum out! To dinner! On a regular basis!"

"And Crazy Golf, yeah! Most fun I've had in ages!"

"..."

"Skip? Are you going to breathe soon?"

"I- Arthur. I never thought I'd ask anyone this, ever, least of all you, but what are your intentions towards my mother?"

"Just having some fun, hanging around. Being friends."

"You're taking her out, to Crazy Golf and dinner, regularly?"

"Yeah? Isn't that something friends do?"

"Yes, but. She's my mum!"

"...do you not want me to be friends with your mum, Skip? Because I'm not sure I know how to stop being friends with anyone."

"Y- ...no. No, Arthur. It's just... weird. It's odd to get used to."

"We're going again on Thursday, Skip. Did you want to come along?"

"What, no, no it's fine. I... I trust you Arthur."

"I'm glad you do Skip, though I'm not sure what that's got to do with Crazy Golf. Come on! We can all go together, your mum would be happy to see you, and you could see that I'm not a weird sort of friend for your mum and maybe you'll feel less odd!"

"...Alright. But, uh, Arthur... the last time I played Crazy Golf-"

"I remember, Skip. I'll bring the helmets."

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
